


Faith

by Trialia



Category: The Matrix (1999)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-03
Updated: 2003-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you can do anything you want, if you believe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

Sitting alone, on the edge of a cliff, gazing out at mountains. I knew they weren't real, but for a moment, I wanted to pretend that I was at the top of the world. I was alone, but then I had always been alone.

Until Neo.

God, how I love him. Love. What a word that is. I never thought that I could love anyone, didn't remember loving anyone in the Matrix or out, until I first saw him. The Oracle told me I would fall in love with the One, but I didn't believe her at the time. I was Trinity, the lone soldier, and though I knew of the existence of love, I had never experienced it and I didn't expect I ever would.

I never knew that I would love him as she'd told me I would, more than anything and everything. Enough to die for him.

And I'm afraid. I, Trinity, am afraid, though I'd never admit it to anyone. What I'm afraid of, though, is not dying myself, but losing Neo. Every day we look death in the face in this war, and someday we will both die. I know he's the One, and I know he can dodge bullets, but that doesn't make a difference. He's still human. We both are.

The light of the setting sun in the construct flashes in my eyes for a moment, bringing me back to reality, and I lean backward slightly, supported on my hands as I take in the beautiful sight of the kind of sunset that could now only be created by a program. My face is expressionless despite my heavy thoughts, knowing that at least one person on the Neb will be keeping an eye on me and not wanting anyone to see my thoughts in those few moments written on my face.

Slowly I realise that I am no longer alone. Someone is in the construct with me. And without turning, I know who that someone is. I show no surprise when Neo's hand appears on my shoulder.

"Boo."

I grin slightly, an unusual action for one such as I, and turn a little, tugging gently on his arm to pull him down. There is only room for one person on the edge of this pinnacle, so my beloved sits down behind me.

"Don't lose your balance," I warn him, knowing that the ground can kill.

"It doesn't matter if I do," he replies calmly.

I raise an eyebrow. "So, you can fly."

"Yes," he replies, matter-of-factly.

"Do you think I can?"

Neo tells me softly, "I think you can do anything you want, if you believe." Does he believe in me that much? Or am I just kidding myself?

"Like you?" I ask, a playful edge to my voice, unsure myself whether I mean to ask if he can do anything he wants, or to ask if he believes.

He takes it as the former. "I don't know," he answers seriously. "I don't know exactly what I can do." There is a double meaning to his last sentence, I feel it in his voice. Is he asking me what I think he is asking? I half-turn to him, to see if he really is questioning.

I decide that he is, my mouth twitching in a slight smile. "Will you teach me to fly?" I wonder if I can, doubting that I won't just fall the minute I step out into thin air.

"I don't know if I can," Neo tells me, and I feel the need to reassure him.

"Free your mind of doubt."

He stands, and carefully steps in front of me, right on the edge of the rock on which I sit. His hand reaches out for me, and feeling a sudden wash of love for him, I take his hand and he hauls me to my feet. Suddenly realising how close we both are to the edge, my eyes dart to the ground, thousands of feet below.

"In this construct program, the ground can kill," I remind him, a faint doubt flickering on the edge of my suppressed emotions.

"I won't let you fall. Ever."

I look up and meet his gaze, not staring, but I feel the connection between us. I love him, and he loves me, though we still hardly know each other. Suddenly, he backs out onto the air, away from the edge of the cliff, as though he stands on a sheet of glass, reminding me of a song I once heard as he walks on the air.

I'm still standing on the very edge, and my nerves begin to show through as I wobble slightly, maintaining my balance with a little difficulty. I take a deep breath and look back up at Neo, determined to show him I'm keeping my cool despite what I'm almost sure is about to happen.

He's standing there, still on invisible air, as the wind ruffles his hair gently. He's completely calm, almost serene, as he holds out his hand to me again.

"It's not real, Trinity," he assures me gently. "You're not standing there. Step out. I can do it. You can, too."

_You're the One, though. _I don't say it aloud, but I think it, as I take one last glance at the ground, so far below. Steadying myself, I look up, straight into his eyes, and that is what throws me. Those brown eyes, so beautiful, and still so innocent. _Oh dear God, I love you._

Suddenly trusting him completely, I step straight out onto the air beside him, and take another step towards him. I really want to kiss him now, but I know that Razor, at least, will be watching, and I don't want him to see this.

For an instant I'm stable, but when I take my other foot off the edge of the rock, I am off-balance, and my foot slips. For a moment that sets me on edge, but then I correct my balance and try another step. It doesn't help. I slip again, sagging downward towards the ground.

"Shit." I glance down at the ground I'm going to meet, and back up at Neo, as a plan forms in my mind on that second. Then I fall.

It's like nothing on earth, this falling. I've had nightmares of falling in my life, but the nightmares never compared to this. It would be terrifying were I alone, but I'm not alone. On a whim I relax into my fall, knowing that Neo will catch me.

He says something, but I am too far away to catch it. Then he plunges toward me, fast as a guided missile, drawing closer with every second. "Grab me!" he shouts, reaching for me as best he can. I don't make any effort to help him, even though I know that if he doesn't catch me, I will hit the ground and I will die.

I stare at him intently as he reaches for me again, yelling "Grab on to me!" I do nothing, knowing that whatever I do, he will catch me now. I want him to know how much I believe in him.

Then he catches me, and I am in his arms, and we're falling together, but I know we will land. Barely a second after he catches me, he slows down and his feet settle onto the rocky ground that I had stared at. He sets me gently on my feet, despite my inward wish that he will keep holding me.

We're in a beautiful glade, shaded by the enormous mountains, where it is no brighter than twilight. I wish this place was real, but nothing like it can exist in the real world, at least it won't in my lifetime.

"What the hell were you doing?" he demands, his eyes confused and even a little worried. About me?

I smile slightly at him. "Showing you, Neo."

"Showing me what?" he asks. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I want you to know how much faith I have in you," I tell him quietly.

"Oh. And this requires acts of insanity?" _Neo, my love for you _is_ insanity. I've never felt like this about anyone. _ Without saying it aloud, I smile at him. I don't smile often enough. Morpheus is always telling me, like a father, that I should smile more, because it makes me beautiful. Every time he does, I feel a blush creeping up my neck, but I manage to suppress it. I do that now, because Neo's eyes are telling me the same thing. He's rarely seen me smile.

I look him up and down, moving as close to him as I dare without touching. "So, you really are Superman," I kid him slightly.

"Only when I'm plugged in," he replies jokingly as I step back, turning away.

Suddenly he grabs hold of my shoulder and turns me around. I know what he wants, but I won't have it while the crew are watching - as I'm fairly sure most of them will be by this time - so when Neo tries to kiss my mouth, I turn my head, letting his soft lips land on my cheek.

"What?" he asks, sounding confused and even a little hurt. I'm looking at him, and it definitely isn't him I have the problem with at the moment, I conclude, glancing up at the sky.

"It's not you. Just, not here."

He doesn't understand, and I roll my eyes, smiling slightly once more. "They're watching us, you big dope. Do you know how horny computer geeks get?" He should know, after all, he was one in the Matrix. He looks in the same direction I am looking, up at the sky from whence whoever is in the room at the time will most likely be watching us.

"Over here." Taking his arm, I lead him into the shadows, where I'm sure they won't see anything.

Hesitantly, he brings his mouth to mine again. The shock of his lips on my own would make my knees tremble, had I less control. I barely manage to stay on my feet as I kiss him back, slowly at first, then quicker as I let my inhibitions fall to the winds. The real world can go hang right now as far as I'm concerned. Our love is everywhere, though I'd never say something that corny aloud, and it is now. I never want this moment to end...

**Author's Note:**

> My very first published fic; a rewrite of a scene from a fanfiction script for Reloaded.


End file.
